plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Trick-or-Treater
225px |strength = 2 |health = 3 |cost = 3 |set = Event |class = Brainy |tribe = Gourmet Zombie |ability = When you play your first Trick each turn, Conjure a Treat. |flavor text = Trick or Treat? He is haunted by that question - and by an answer that continues to elude him. }} Trick or Treater is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play, and has 2 /3 . He does not have any traits, and his ability Conjures either a Sugary Treat or a Healthy Treat when the first zombie trick is played every turn, starting from the turn he is played. Trick or Treater was introduced in the 2016 Halloween event alongside . As of Feastivus 2016 (in update 1.10.14), both of them were also made craftable. Origins He is based on the Basic Zombie's Lawn of Doom costume from Plants vs. Zombies 2. However, in this game, he holds a candy bucket. His name and appearance are based on a trick-or-treater, a person who goes trick-or-treating from house to house asking for treats with the phrase "Trick or Treat?" Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Gourmet Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When you play your first Trick each turn, Conjure a Treat. *'Set:' Premium - Event Card description Trick or Treat? He is haunted by that question - and by an answer that continues to elude him. Update history Update 1.8.23 *Added to the game. Update 1.10.14 *Set change: Super-Rare → Event *Became craftable. Strategies With Apply the same strategies as you would for Mad Chemist, as his ability and stats are similar to Mad Chemist. However, he does not have the [[Card#Gravestone|'Gravestone']] trait, so the plant hero can be ready to place a plant in front of him. But for the most part, it can be an alternative to Mad Chemist since it costs 1 brain less, but in exchange for possibly greater tricks Mad Chemist could reward. Other than that, Trick or Treater can easily give you treats to boost other zombies' stats. It may be a good idea to use some treats on Trick or Treater himself so that he will survive longer. Additionally, you can save them and use them for later for when a zombie is about to be destroyed or needs more strength. However, there are better cards like Camel Crossing or that are more effective in boosting zombies. Some good zombies to pair up with this zombie are Paparazzi Zombie, who gets boosted immensely, and Trickster, who lowers his cost because the treats are tricks. Against He can cause a nuisance later in the game if not defeated quick enough. To deal with this zombie, do the same as you would with Mad Chemist. [[Card#Bounce|'Bouncing']] this is a viable option, though it is better to destroy him with tricks such as Berry Blast. This zombie is only limited to giving you two types of cards, so you can take advantage of it. Gallery TrickorTreaterStatNew.jpg|Trick or Treater's statistics Trick or Treater Grayed Out.png|Trick or Treater's grayed out card TrickorTreaterCardImage.png|Trick or Treater's card image TrickorTreaterWithFrenzyTrait.jpg|Trick or Treater with 5 /5 and the Frenzy trait Trick or Treater About Ability.png|Trick or Treater with the Deadly trait Trick or Treater attacking.png|Trick or Treater attacking FrozenTrickorTreaterPvZH.jpg|Trick or Treater frozen Trick or Treater hurt.png|Trick or Treater hurt (destroyed) Whack-a-ZombieDestroyingTrickorTreater.jpg| being used on Trick or Treater Sugary Trick or Treater.jpg|Sugary Treat being used on Trick or Treater Healthy Trick or Treater.jpg|Healthy Treat being used on Trick or Treater File:TeamUpTrickorTreater.png|Trick or Treater being played by Citron (note that he stays in front of Sumo Wrestler as if he had the Team-Up trait) Screenshot_2017-01-06-20-46-46.jpg|Trick or Treater in Citron's hand TrickorTreaterTintedGray.png|Trick or Treater tinted gray due to a glitch SpriteAtlasTexture-Trick_or_Treater (Group 0)-512x512-fmt34.png|Trick or Treater's sprites SpriteAtlasTexture-Trick_or_Treater (Group 1)-128x128-fmt34.png|Trick or Treater's hand sprite Trick or treater conjured by KoTG.jpg|Trick or Treater's statistics after being Conjured by King of the Grill Old ToTnewstats.png|Trick or Treater's statistics before update 1.16.10 TrickOrTreaterHeroes.png|Trick or Treater's statistics before update 1.10.14 TrickorTreaterCardPvZH.jpg|Trick or Treater's card before update 1.10.14 Trick or Treater in hand.png|Trick or Treater in the player's hand obtained from Eureka TrickorTreaterPackPvZH.jpg|Trick or Treater on the advertisement for the Trick or Treat Pack Trivia *The only way to obtain him without the Lawn of Doom event going on is via Eureka, Portal Technician, or the random card draw from the Boss Battle of Peel that Orange! **However, as of update 1.10.14, he and can now be crafted. *His face paint greatly resembles Bass Zombie's from the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. *He is one of two zombies in the game to have the word "Trick" in their name, the other being Trickster. **Coincidentally, both are in the same class and both their abilities are related to tricks. *His statistics and class are the same as Mad Chemist's. **They also have a similar ability, however Trick or Treater gives the zombie hero a treat when a trick is played, while Mad Chemist gives the zombie hero a random trick. *There was a glitch where Trick or Treater can be made via Cornucopia, Petal-Morphosis, Seedling, or the special rule of mission 40's boss battle. **However, he switches to the zombie side when a zombie is played on that lane, resulting two zombies on one lane. ***This glitch was fixed in a later update. *His animation is similar to that when a legendary card is played. See also *Mad Chemist *Healthy Treat *Sugary Treat Category:Gourmet cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Event cards Category:Lawn of Doom cards Category:Conjuring cards